The One He Cant Defies
by SazuraK
Summary: Saitama does everything in his pace. Total everything. However, there's one certain girl he can't defies but cares very much. His precious little sister whom he kept away from the dangers in the country and sent her to overseas, Mayura. Days with his little sister starts and Genos starts to care for her very much as much as he fell for her.
1. Chapter 1 She Returns

"Oh for Goodness Gracious sake! Won't you let me have a peaceful time alone for just days?" Saitama yells at the people in his house. The population has been growing for days and they are making noise even when he is still sleeping! Now his private time alone is interrupted.

"But Master, observing you for 24H is the best for me to understand the sources of your strength," Genos said with his innocent face while sitting upright and eating the breakfast he made. "Besides, your house is big enough for us all in here, see?" Fubuki adds while sitting upright with Genos, eating breakfast together."I didn't rent the big house to have all of you here," Saitam said with a pair of narrowed eyes. "Oh, come on don't be like that!" She laughs.

"Huh? What'd you say again?" King glances at Saitama by the corner of his eyes. He is still holding his manga book, intensely reading it. "Forget it," Saitama shrinks to the background. Every time he wanted to kick all of them outside is useless. He sits down again putting away his mattress in the cabinet to make it cleaner. Well, he planned to go to supermarket today but of course alone. He stares at the supermarket flyer and plans to buy some cheap things.

"You going to supermarket today, Master?" Genos asks when he sees him looking at the flyer. "Yeah, don't bother to come along. I'm gonna be fast though," Saitam stands up and walks to his closet to wear his superhero suit. "Ah, is that so," Genos stands up too to wash his bowl. He stares at Fubuki when she adds in his dishes with her bowl. "Thanks in advance, Genos-kun." Said Fubuki with her innocent face. Genos could only sigh.

"I'm going now. Lock the door if all of you are going out," Saitama said and left after receiving a yes from them. Then, he walks down the street with his absent mind. "Let's see here…" he counts his money carefully and sometimes look at the flyer. "These should hold up for a week," he nods to himself and looks forward to the discount that day.

Back at the apartment, Fubuki and King were lazing around when Genos is wiping the table, just like a housewife. Few minutes later, the doorbell rang and the three of them turn to the door. They have this surprised face since they know it must be someone else. It's not like Saitama to go up and ring the doorbell of his own apartment.

"Somehow I got this chilly feeling with that doorbell," King said, not straying his eyes from the door. "Now that you mention it…" Fubuki feels chilly down her spine. "Hey, Genos, mind opening it up?" she adds while not giving him at least a glance. "Why does it have to be me? Aren't you a leader of a big group,Fubuki-san?" Genos argues with her. "What's with you! That's not the problem here," Fubuki sweats.

"King, go and open it," King turns to Genos with a surprised face. "Why me?" King widens his eyes at him. "Well, you are an S-class after all," he said with a laughing face.

"Wait, why are we afraid over a doorbell?" Fubuki turns to King and Genos. The two of them shake their head.

"It might be your subordinates, Fubuki. Go and take the door," the two of them said in sync.

"Why, you…!" Fubuki sweats heavily. The reason they are terrified for the doorbell is…

The aura seems to be very dangerous.

Fubuki gave in and walks to the door slowly. The doorbell rings again, telling Fubuki to hurry it up. When Fubuki turns the door knob slowly, King and Genos gulp down their out of nowehere saliva. Fubuki opens the door leaf wider.

"You are slow!" Said the visitor.

* * *

Saitama hums happily, walking down the street to return to his apartment house. "The free tasting really fills me up. It is such a lucky day," he hums again and walks up the stairs. Once he reaches out for his key and gets into his house, he puts down his groceries and takes off his shoes. "I'm home!" yells Saitama from the front, expecting Genos to help with his groceries.

Even after he is done taking off his shoes, Genos nor Fubuki nor King is seeing him at the front. Now, he just wonders what happened. 'Their shoes are here though. They are absolutely in,' Saitama looks at the unarranged shoes by his doorstep. 'Could it be, there are intruders…!' He have a bad feeling when they are not replying back to him even though they are in. Saitama have a lot of enemies by the way.

He left his groceries there and runs to the living room. "You guys…!" he stoned when he sees the house is super clean, nothing like before and Genos, King and Fubuki kneeling as if they are punished. "Huh…?" He stares at the three of them who have a terrified face on their face.

"Master…" Genos calls out to his name slowly. Saitama walks to them and crouches down to their height. "What happened? Why are all of you kneeling?" Saitama asks considerately.

"That's because you are very kind, onii-chan. You are being taken advantage of! You paid the rent and they are just freeloading in your house!"

Saitama startles and turns behind him slowly. He knows this voice very well. Genos, Fubuki and King shot their head up to see the two of them facing each other.

"Mayura…" Saitama mumbles her name.

The girl who has a shoulder-length jet black hair, wearing a sleeveless jacket with a tank top inside and a short jean till her thighs. She is crossing her arms with a very unsatisfied face. "Mayura…?" The three repeats what Saitama have just said.

"Onii-chan…?"


	2. Chapter 2 Mayura

Everything fell into silence. Saitama is too speechless to process what have just happened at the moment in his head. He turns to a corner and mumbles to himself. 'How is Mayura here…? How come she knows I'm here…? Did I accidentally tell her my address?' He digs into his past but found none. He rarely contacts her now and then.

"Saitama-nii!" Mayura yells. Saitama immediately turns to her.

'Now that's a rare scene' thought the three kneeling followers.

"I was worried sick about you since you have never told me anything of your current situations. I work my ass all day just to arrive here!" She reveals everything she have been bottling up for years. Saitama startles and seems to have woken up to the reality. He blinks at her, walks closer and puts both his hands on her shoulders. Mayura watches as his brother puts his hands on her shoulder curiously even after all she have just said.

"It's real…!" Saitama yells, with a very shocked face.

"Of course it's real, baka!" Mayura yells again with a sweat dropped.

'They are totally not alike for siblings…' thought Fubuki, Genos and King with pair of narrowed eyes.

"Mayura…? How come you are here? How? Didn't I send you overseas? Don't you know this place is very dangerous!" Saitama looks at her with concern. "You know what! Even with me living by myself in a house bought by your hard work's pay overseas is even more dangerous. I was only 10 that time and you already sent me away?" she can't stop yelling. Just when she sees her brother after years not meeting made her explode.

"Mayura, this is not the time…" Saitama tries to calm her down as he glances towards the three people kneeling down. They are staring intensely at the very rare scene.

"This is very shocking indeed," comments Fubuki. She just can't imagine Saitama having family. "I could agree to that," King nods. Genos courageously stands up and walks over to Mayura and Saitama. With a stare towards Mayura, he takes out his notebook.

"Mayura-sama. It seems that you are Master's little sister. Can I know a little bit of something about yourself?" He asks straight forwardly. She shot up a glare at him and kicks him in the leg. Everyone is startled with her act and Genos holds his leg in pain.

"You can have them in this house but not me, onii-chan? What, am I a nuisance to you?" Mayura turns to her brother again, continuing their bickering. Saitam sweats a bit, troubled with Mayura's bombarding questions. He have to think of something to make her stop.

"You are being extremely rude to my friends, Mayura. Apologize," he said as he glances towards Genos who is crouching down. "I'm fine, Master." Genos tries to lighten up the situation.

"I am not apologizing! Why are you defending them? Why am I neglected and put aside? Why can't I be with you, onii-chan!"

SLAPS

"Apologize at this instant, Mayura! You are entering my house without permission of mine, too!" He yells, catching her off guard.

"That's not what you should say to the girl who is angry, Saitama…!" Fubuki shrieks in fear. King's face turns pale when Saitama slaps her face. Genos and Mayura widen their eyes. Genos really didn't expect Saitama to lose his composure easily. Mayura covers her reddening cheek while Genos turns to her. "What…I'm your little sister yet you treat me like I'm a stranger…?" she said slowly, still having her head down. One by one her tears fall and Saitama is troubled again.

'Shoot!' Saitama yells in his mind. "You really don't care about me, do you?" Mayura looks at him with tears in her eyes before running out the house. Saitama stoned when he sees her crying face. He can't move his feet nor say anything. Everything happened so fast that he can't think ofanything wise. When the door is slammed closed, Saitama fells down to his knees. He regrets that. He really is. "What have I just done…?" He stares off to the space.

"She looks really young, Saitama. Don't you think you should go after her?" Fubuki walks to him. "After all, that's not how you should have done," she adds. Genos helps Saitama up again.

"Master, it's weird that you are not acting like your usual self. What could it be?" Genos asks with concern. During their time together, he have never seen Saitama loses out of it. It's the first time.

"Mayura…Is my precious one and only sister and family…" Saitama said slowly in a daze. King walks slowly to them and listens to them quietly. "I sent her to overseas to keep her from the dangers here…" he continues.

"What have I done…!" The thought of keeping Mayura safe breaks down. The fact that she is back here made him extremely worried when she is not near him.

"I understand, Master." Genos said, making Saitama to turn to him. "Go get her, Genos." Fubuki orders him. "You cares for her. Keeping her from dangers but instead you made her feel lonely, correct?" King makes an assumption but Saitama nods slowly.

"I'll be back with her safely, please do not worry." Genos smiles to his master and Saitama looks at him with an obvious concern on his face, worrying over Mayura. "I have to cool my head off before she returns. I'm counting on you, Genos." Saitama turns around and walks into the bathroom. Genos bows slightly, "Very well."

* * *

"Have it applied again before you sleep," said the store clerk to her.

"Thanks," Mayura walks out the store carrying a small plastic bag of an ointment. "Hmph! How dare he throw me out just like this!" She mumbles to herself as she sulks around. "But what should I do now…?" she sighs as she walks into the park, totally having no idea what to do. After getting a bench and sitting on it, Mayura tries to reflect on it a bit but she can't. She just can't seem to accept the fact that her brother is treating his friends better than her, the little sister!

"How is that possible!" she yells loudly with an irritated face.

She turns to her side when she heard someone fell. "I'm sorry, are you okay?" she peeks to the man. "Uh, yeah," Genos stands up immediately, surprising her. He looks straight at her face as if examining her. "You! The one from before!" she yells. "Why are you here!" she stands up with a very irritated face.

"Stop yelling for a moment. Master is very worried about you. I suggest that you return home immediately," Genos said with his usual straight forward speech. Mayura can't talk back to him. His personality being so straight forward is not something she can handle.

"Hmph! Stop throwing your sympathy to me! I don't like people who are close to brother! You are freeloading at his house too," she glares at him, sitting down again. "Hey, who told you to sit down!" she adds when Genos sits beside her. He turns to her with a smile.

"You missed him so much, didn't you? Why don't you come back with me? Master also planned to talk with you again. It is best if you return now," he said to her, staring into her pair of teary eyes from before. "That's none of your business…" she said slowly, looking down to her feet.

"My name is Genos. I am your brother's disciple and monitoring his strength every day is my task. I am very interested in his superhuman abilities. Ah, I suppose you didn't know about that."

"I know everything. You don't have to tell me." She turns to her side and notices her ointment from before. Genos blinks his eyes a few times. 'How did she know?'

"A-anyway, here," he receives a small plastic bag from her. Looking at her curiously, Mayura speaks up again. "I have to at least say sorry since I got caught up in the heat. You were interrupting me and my brother after all. There's an ointment inside if you don't mind putting it on by yourself." She comes with various reasons while peeking at him with the corner of her eyes.

Genos widens his eyes at the ointment. Then, he laughs with his whole heart.

"What is so funny!" she yells.

"Didn't you see that I'm a cyborg? I don't use ointments anymore,' he said with his lightened up face, still laughing.

"Tell me of that stuff earlier!" she takes the ointment back from him forcefully with a big groan. That embarrassed her very much.

"Hey, don't get lovey dovey here!"

"HAAAH?!" Mayura turns to the voice with an irritated face. There is a weird looking man standing not too far from their bench. Having such a disgusting face makes him a monster.

"You must get your eyes checked! Which part of us is lovey dovey? Oh right, since your eyes are slanted, your eyesight could affect it very much!" she yells , arguing with the stranger. Genos stands up and gets in front of her. "Hey, I am still talking with him so move aside!" she adds.

"Mayura-sama, it seems that this is not a normal person. This is a monster." Genos stares at him intensely, looking for an opening to kill him immediately. Getting Mayura home safely is what Saitama told him to do and he will do it.

"Despite of her hot blooded personality, she looks very charming and beautiful. Where did you pick up such a cute stray?" the man chuckles slowly while holding his weapon properly. "You..!" Genos gritted his teeth when suddenly Mayura is in front of her.

'This aura again…!' Genos said to himself. The aura around her feels different. Especially when she fell silent with a serious look on her face.

"Perfect timing, you idiotic monster. I can vent it out all on you."she said with a monotone, enough to make the monster and Genos shiver down to their spine. Genos widens his eyes when a sword appears suddenly, slowly and making its way to her palm when Mayura makes her way to the monster slowly.

"You can see the beauty of your dancing blood now," she said and slices his body within a split of seconds. Genos gapes his mouth. With a swing of the sudden blade, the monster is dead.

"You…" Genos calls out to her slowly, stepping towards her. It was sudden and shocking but he have to make sure she is safe. Mayura turns to him with a bored face.

"How do you think I survived overseas?" she said with a chuckle.

'She is not someone you can mess with…!'


	3. Chapter 3 Saitama's Caring Side

Fubuki and King couldn't laze around like usual. Furthermore, seeing the anxious Saitama walking around the house is making them more and more restless. He seems to be so immersed in his own world. King can't focus on his manga and decided to put it aside for now. His 'friend' is after all very troubled over the fact that his little sister has returned.

"Hey Saitama, mind calming down and sit? You are making us restless either," King said to him but Saitama doesn't even hear it. 'They are taking time to return…' Saitama thought. He is becoming more and more worried over seconds. 'Could it be there are enemies on their way here…?!' Saitama suddenly stood still with a terrifying look on his face. He is ready to run outside when Genos suddenly comes into his mind.

'No,no. Calm down. I sent Genos to be with her. He is a hero after all…' he turns back to the living room. King sneakily picks up the groceries by the door. They only notice the groceries by now when they are watching Saitama running towards the entrance.

'But I'm still worried…' Saitama fell to his knees with a pale look on his face.

'Now that's an interesting moves and expression,' Fubuki thought with a sweat dropped.

* * *

Currently, Genos and Mayura are still walking down the street. Genos easily becomes her friend when he tries to cope with her conversation.

"It is surprising when you suddenly wanted to come home after defeating that monster. Are you trying to brag to Master, Mayura-sama?" He asks, making assumption as per to her suddenly agreeing to come home with him. "Huh? Did you think I am that childish enough to brag to my brother? Don't get me wrong!" she snorts while crossing her arms. She wanted to forget the fact that her brother have just slapped her. 'Maybe I was too sudden.'

"By the way, why are you calling him 'Master'?" She turns back to him. Genos returns her look. 'She is quite short.' He thought when he notices her shorter than him. She is just until his shoulder-length!

"He is someone I look up to. His superhuman strength attracted me when he does everything in a single punch. He is truly the one who deserved to stay at the top in the Hero Association! Even though he is like that, he still kindly accepts all of us. He is-" As if a spark passed through his mind, he stopped talking about Saitama. Mayura looks at him curiously when he stops talking. "I'm sorry. I think you should hear it directly from Master. You must have been so surprised to hear about Master in this way. He is after all your brother," he sighs while putting his palm on his temple.

"I know about his examination result in Hero Association. Although I know his records and achievements, I have yet to know his daily life. You as Saitama-nii's disciple too. However, I am 8 years late to know much about Saitama-nii. You better not miss out on any single detail about his daily life. Didn't you say it to me before that you monitor him 24h?" She looks at him an arrogant look on her face. But still her defeated feelings keep growing when someone other than her knows Saitama much better.

"8 years late? Are you 18 years old currently?" he asks with a surprised face. He thought she was probably 20+ since Saitama is 25 years old. "That is not necessary and I am. I thought I said you are responsible to give me details on Saitama-nii's daily life?" she glares at him when he ignores her main question and main reason of talking to him. "I can but it is just that there is nothing special except for when he is defeating monsters." He sighs in defeat. There's not much he can tell. Then, he notices her still holding on to the plastic bag with the ointment inside. He wanted to burst out laughing again remembering the moment she gave him that.

All the laughs he held in came out in a snort with a laughter. Mayura looks at him with an obvious anger shown on her face. "What!" she yells. It's as if Genos is making fun of her. He takes the plastic bag from her hand, making her to startle a bit. "Since this is for me, I would like to receive it," he smiles at her.

"Hmph! At least you know how to be grateful when I wasted my money on you. Freeloaders should be grateful," she looks away with a bit of happiness. 'Yes! He accepted my apology!'

"By the way, how come you looked like you are a person who knows it all? It's the first time in 8 years that you have returned." He asks while couldn't help noticing that the apartment is not that further anymore.

"I wished I could tell you but the first person who gets to know everything about me is Saitama-nii. Wait in turn!"

Genos scratches his own nape. He couldn't help but wonder and becomes so curious about her. That performance of her defeating the monster and that fearful aura. She is really not alike as her brother.

"Alright then..."

* * *

KA-CHAK

"Master, we're home," Genos said as soon as the two of them step inside the house. Saitama immediately runs to the entrance with sweats running down his face and a plastered worried look on his face. "What?" Mayura couldn't look at him in the eyes. She turns her sight to the floor and fear of every outcomes Saitama might do to punish her. Genos steps aside to give space for the siblings and walks to Fubuki and King.

"How was Master during the time?" He whispers to both Fubuki and King.

"He is extremely restless that he can't even sit," Fubuki answers in a whisper. "Immersed in his own world. First time I have ever seen," King adds in a whisper too.

"Thank God you're all right!" Saitama hugs her tightly with his pair of shivering arms. Mayura is surprised with his hug and stoned in her position. His tight hug towards his sister shows that he is very caring towards her sister. It could have been said as his only family.

"I'm sorry, Mayura."


	4. Chapter 4 Bonding Time

'This is…Unexpected…' Mayura widen her eyes at the sudden reaction of Saitama. 'I was only gone for…' Mayura glances at the clock hanging on the wall. '2 hours…'

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt anywhere?" Saitama releases his hug and examines her body. "Calm down, onii-chan. I'm okay," Saitama pulls a relieved face and a sigh of relief. "Im sorry for slapping you," he caress her swollen red cheek.

"Come to think of it, did Saitama reduce his strength during slapping Mayura-chan?" Fubuki asks while putting her fingers under her chin. "Huh?" Genos and King turn to Fubuki with faces full of curiosity. "I mean, Saitama is super strong and his slap isn't killing Mayura-chan. Is it Saitama reducing his strength or Mayura-chan just as strong as Saitama?" Fubuki adds. Genos turns to the siblings again.

'Now that she mentioned it…' Genos thought. He reminded of himself when Mayura was fighting with the monster from earlier. 'Huh? Was it a fight? Since she only swinged her blade once and it died… Was it called execution?' Genos thinks hard. Then, she notices the brotherly feeling coming out from Saitama. It is certainly the first time for them to see this new side of him.

"Could it be Mayura-chan? Her threatening aura frightened the shit out of me earlier," King said out his thought.

"No, it's both of them," Genos said while still looking straight to them. "How come you think of that?" Fubuki and King ask at the same time. "Mayura-sama is strong. Even if Master reduces his strength, it is still strong. Master reduces his strength before at me and I can still remember the chilly feeling I had before," King and Fubuki replied with a surprised face.

"But, Genos, aren't you a cyborg to feel chilly…" Fubuki looks at him with a frightened face.

"Would you mind letting the thought of me being a cyborg slip aside?" Genos looks at her with a pair of narrowed eyes.

"Are you still letting these freeloaders in your house?" Mayura asks suddenly. Genos, King and Fubuki turn almost immediately at her question. Saitama stares at Mayura when she asks that kind of question. She glances at Genos, Fubuki and King who are farther behind. She made it louder so they can hear Saitama's answer to her question.

Since there's no way Saitama can avoid her question now.

"Of course. They are not freeloading at my house anyway," Saitama smiles gently at her. "Huh?"

"They paying the rent too. They are not freeloading," Mayura blinks at him with a pair of surprised eyes and face. "What?! How come they didn't say anything when I said that they're freeloading?" she glares at Genos. Since he didn't say a thing back at her before. He is surprised with her glare, enough to make him restless.

"Ah, I have no idea," Saitama scratches his nape while turning his body towards the three 'freeloaders'.

"By the way Mayura, how did you manage to come back? What job did you do to make it back here?" It seems Saitama is back to his normal self as he holds her hands, leading her inside. Mayura has a bright smile on her face when Saitama is finally showing his worry and brotherly love.

"It's a long story, onii-chan! You've gotta spend some time with me to hear my whole story. Will you sleep with me tonight?" She asks while cuddling to his chest. "Alright, Mayura. If you wish so," he chuckles a bit at her spoiled personality.

"Ugh, I feel like I'm gonna puke," Fubuki said with a pale face. "How did her mad personality came to this spoiled personality?" King asks with a sweat dropped on his face. Genos watches as Mayura is being so spoiled towards Saitama. He utters nothing but he can feel something strange growing inside him.

'This new side of Master…' he stares at Saitama's joyful face towards Mayura. 'And this sudden appearance of Mayura, who seems to be Master's little sister.' He lets out a snort of laughter. 'Mayura-sama who have multiple cute sides of her. Master's got a lot of interesting surprises'.

* * *

And so, people of Saitama's house increases to 5 people.

The very next morning, Genos wakes up early as usual since he has always been the one to prepare breakfast. He notices a light coming from the kitchen and eventually walks into the kitchen to see Mayura wearing the apron that he always used.

"Huh, aren't you that guy who was with me yesterday?" Mayura turns around when she feels a presence behind her. "It's Genos,"he sighs when she didn't even know his name. "Oh right, how come you are early? Are you the one in charge of cooking?" She turns again towards her boiling food. 'Just a little more time…' she thought.

"You're cooking now so… I guess ," Genos scratches his nape, unsure of what he has to say. "Since you're cooking for Master, I'll cook for the others," he adds when he moves to her side. Then, he is speechless to see that the portion is obviously not just for Saitama and herself. It is a portion for more than 2 people.

"Hey, am I that cruel to let the others starve?" She sighs heavily. "Consider it as me saying sorry for being so rude. Your leg is okay now, yeah?" she asks out of worry.

"Don't mind it too much. I'm not that weak. Since I'm a cyborg," deep in his heart, he felt disheartened due to the fact that he is a cyborg. Up until now, he has never thought of it that much since his objective is to get a revenge for his family.

"-os! Genos!"

"Huh?" Genos blinks at her. She pulls an irritated face when Genos doesn't seem to hear her. "I said, it seems that you are good in cooking so I suggest that you help me!" She turns to her pot still with her irritated feelings. "Ah, alright. It's my pleasure," he hurries to bring the plates over since she has started ordering him around.

Saitama has been watching both of them helping each other. The conversations of theirs seem interesting for him. He couldn't help but watch them silently from the corner of the room. Too concentrated on the cooking that they doesn't seem to notice him at all.

'These youngsters…' he yawns and returns to his bed.

* * *

"Just you wait, Saitama…! I have been practicing all days and nights just to face you… Be prepared!" A certain young man with a black hair tied up in a topknot mumbles to himself. He is very determined to meet Saitama again…


	5. Chapter 5 When hungry

"The hell man, stop taking all the items!" Saitama's angry vein popped out on his bald head.

"The early bird gets the worm." Was all King said. He continued tapping on the controller. "This is a co-op game, dude! King you idiot, you took another one!" Saitama grits his teeth. "I'm still in my initial state, we can't beat the boss like that!" He sighs when he is falling behind King. "Relax, I can handle it on my own." King said calmly.

"I've never seen this side of onii-chan," Mayura watches them playing the video game. They are kind of absorbed into it now. "It's some kind of daily thing when King comes over," Genos comments. Mayura turns to Fubuki who is behind Genos, busily tapping on her phone. "What's going on, Fubuki?" Mayura asks and she turns to her with an annoyed face.

"Hey, I'm older than you, call me with sama," Fubuki states as she glares at her. Mayura's angry vein popped out. "Huh? Just because you are top in B class…" Mayura glares at her back. "What'dja say?"

"Monster spotted in Z-city! Heroes nearby please eliminate the monster! I repeat—."

Everyone stoned in the moment. The four of them sigh heavily as they stand up at the same time. Mayura watches them getting ready to go out due to the sudden mission. "This is such a hassle…" King sighs and Saitama turns to him.

"Should you go?" He looks at him with pair of hopeless eyes. "What, you want me to babysit your sis?" Kings looks at the 'big bro'. Saitama fell into silence when the word 'babysit' hit him. "If its… Fine with you, Mayura," Saitama left without hasty feelings. "That's it?!" King watches as Saitama left with unbelievable feelings.

"You are an S-class. Ignoring monsters nearby, is that what S-class made of?" Mayura stares at King. He sweats since he is hesitating. Genos opens the door to follow Saitama but glances for the last time at Mayura who is lecturing King.

'Fubuki already went ahead with Sensei. I should go too,' he walks away, leaving Mayura and King alone.

* * *

"Haa? All you did was took credit of the resulting deaths?" She crosses her legs and rests her chin. King's unbelievable story is enough to keep her company. "I talked to Saitama about this and he… Totally understood me," King clenches both his fists, sometimes peeking at Mayura.

"Whatever onii-chan has said, I totally agrees with him. After all, I'm his little sis'!" she said proudly.

"You really love Saitama, don't you?" King finally gathers his courage to shot his head up and looks at her in the eyes. "I supposed Saitama told you everything about us last night," he adds.

"That's true. We had a long night stand talk between siblings. Having someone to talk with is great, you know," she pours some drink for him and went to the cabinet. "Whaa- There's no junk food? Boring!" she sighs while closing the cabinet door.

"You want me to go and buy some?" King offers himself. "Why should you?" she asks again.

"It's not like you really know places around here… Besides, you don't possibly have the house key, do you?" King asks again. Mayura thinks before nodding. "I'll leave it up to you then," Mayura follows him till the doorway. Once they open the door, they noticed a pile of seaweed-like thingy.

"What the hell is this?" King blinks at the pile and notices a note among it. "We're eating seaweed tonight, it said." King chuckles and turns to Mayura who still seems confused. "Probably them. I'll be back soon," King left the apartment. Now, Mayura is still checking the pile if its edible enough to eat.

"How did they get this thing…?" She looks at it in confusion. Then, she picks one of it and put it closer to the nose. 'It smells horrible.'She thought while making a very disgusted face.

"Geh!"

She turns to the voice owner and sees a girly-face boy. 'Geh? What's wrong with this guy?' she examines him from top to bottom. 'Yep, bishounen.' She nods to herself. "Why are you eating it raw?" he asks.

"Who the hell are you?" she asks instead of answering his question.

"I'm the best ninja. I take on all kinds of work, from assasi-." He stopped when he notices her murderous glare. "I don't need long explanation about yourself, bishonen-kun," she said as she picks up the seaweed's pile.

"Then… Im Speed of Sound Sonic!" he said proudly with a big smirk on his face while Mayura could only stare at him with a pair of uninterested face. Instead, she opens the door again, carrying the pile while Sonic tries hard to restrain her from leaving him alone there.

"I see… You are one of Saitama's underlings…! Same as that cyborg…" Sonic said in a murderous tone. She can see his eyes are smirking along with his smirk and his aura isn't so pleasant. "So what of it…?" Mayura asks hesitantly. Knowing Saitama's superhuman strength, it could lead him to having lots of enemies. As well as this one.

"I could use you to get to Saitama…!"

"He isn't that kind of coward to run away from competition, you know? He is just kind of busy t the moment. Come back later," she said as she pushes again the door knob.

"Hey, wait!" he uses his speed and pulls the door knob which she was holding on. Both of them surprised themselves by Sonic sudden action. He pulls away immediately from holding her hand and glares at her with shades of blush on his face. "Why would you hold that door knob?!" he yells.

'Why am I so hesitant to fight her...?!'

"I held it first," she narrows her eyes at him.

GROOWL…

Both of them stoned again at the very moment. Mayura stares at him with pair of hopeless eyes. "You must've traveled so far to have such a wonderful melody," She said as Sonic looks away with his reddening face.

"Come in. I'll get you something to eat."

* * *

"This is awesome!" Sonic compliments as he chomped down the food. Mayura could only listen to him since she is cooking the seaweed. "Were you looking for sympathy when you 'geh' at me? Knowing that you are hungry…" Sonic shot his head up when he hears her question. "Nah, you were sniffing at the seaweed. It's disgusting to see girl sniffing at some raw food," Mayura throws a piercing glare at him. 'He just called me disgusting…Ungrateful bishounen…' she clenches her fist in irritation.

"But hey, you are real good in cooking," Mayura walks to the dining table with another dish in her hands. Surprised with Sonic's compliment, she chuckles. "I'm glad to hear that." She smiles at him and puts the dish on the table. Sonic's taken aback with her smiles and blinks his eyes a few times.

"Anyway, don't touch these dishes, alright?" She covers the dish. "Why?"

'Saitama even have a great girlfriend. Why do I feel so much like a loser?' he thinks and still munching his bites.

"These are for the others. You had yours so don't be greedy." she laughs when Sonic pulls an irritated face.

"I'm home." Saitama yelled out a voice from the doorway. Mayura happily stands up again to greet Saitama and the others. Suddenly Sonic quickly reaches out for her hand, keeping her from running towards Saitama. "Bishounen-kun?"

"It's Sonic…" he said, correcting her.

"What are you doing to Mayura-sama?" Genos suddenly appears from their side and cuts off Sonic's hand from holding Mayura's.

"I have met you before, clingy shithead…!" Sonic smirks at him when Saitama walks into the dining room with his usual carefree style.

"Why did you suddenly run inside, Genos—Huh?" He stoned at his own spot.


	6. Chapter 6 Ungrateful Bishounen

Mayura shakes off Genos' hands and walks towards Saitama. "Onii-chan, were you the one who brought the seaweed?" Saitama turns to Mayura when she questions him. "Huh? Yeah. I killed it. You cooked it already? Man, I'm hungry," Saitama said with a big smile on his face. He pats on Mayura's head as reward.

'Onii-chan…?!' Sonic gapes his mouth in surprise.

"Piss off. Don't disturb Sensei or Mayura-sama. Else, I'll eliminate you," Sonic turns to Genos in a smirk. "I didn't come here for you. I came for Saitama…!"

Sonic uses his speed as fast as light to suddenly appear behind Genos. "You are the one getting eliminated…!" Genos managed to block his attack but the damage to the house is big. Saitama and Mayura stoned again, couldn't processed what's happening so sudden that their house is in a wreck.

"Exploding Shuriken!"

KABOOM

Luckily, the shurikens exploded just outside the window. It seems that Genos have brought Sonic out of the house for a fight. He wanted to keep the house from disappearing.

Sonic hangs on the light pole with his usual smirk carved on his face, looking straight at Genos whoo is still standing after his attack.

"Hmph... How pathetic. Even a hundred of these can't hurt me." He said in a monotone voice and a cold glare at him. Sonic smiles widely looking at his reaction. "And that coming from someone who couldn't even lay a finger on me."

He jumps down the pole, landing in front of Genos, enough to make the light to break.

Fubuki gasps at the explosion. 'What the hell is going on?!' she gapes her mouth at Genos and an unfamiliar boy. 'Who is that…? Another monster?'

"Saitama! After I turn your disciple into scrap, you're next!"

Saitama is knocked into his senses when Sonic yells out for his name. "Aww, I can't eat Mayura's dish…" Saitama looks at the food apologetically. Mayura is still standing there with her pale face, shocked.

'Such killing intent… I can tell he is very proficient in combat just by the way he stands…" Fubuki hurries to the house to check up on Mayura. 'That man is dangerous…!'

"Such persistent stalker. First, sensei. It seems like you're trying to go after Mayura-sama?" Genos pats the dusts away from his body. "I will erase you so you won't show up again." He gave a cold piercing glare to him.

"Hmph. A slowpoke like you, erasing me? You gonna fight me with those miserable moves?" Sonic provokes him while fixing his scarf.

"When did I show you what I'm capable of?" A machine sound coming from Genos's chest.

"You lose."

He suddenly disappears, creating a huge damage on the road just by disappearing. Sonic widens his eyes at his speed and gasps when he suddenly shows up behind him.

'What?'

Genos grips his fist and tries to punch him with as fast as possible. However, Sonic manages to avoid a bit but Genos gets in front of him almost immediately. He punches again and Sonic avoids it, but just with the strength of the wind produced by his fist is enough to breaks the wall behind Sonic.

Sonic tries to get away as soon as possible but Genos manages to catch up.

'Genos is slightly faster than before… Did he change his parts?' Saitama watches them fight. 'I can't… See what's going on..!' Fubuki sweats while widening her eyes. She can't catch up with both of their speed.

Genos punches again and again, Sonic manages to cut loose slightly and he almost lost him to it. 'So persistent…!' He gets his katana and swings to where Genos was supposed to be at. But then, Genos appears behind him again.

Sonic gasps.

'Why does he bother getting behind me? Is he showing off his speed?' he tries getting as far away as possible from him but then Genos manages to catch up.

'This fucker thinks he's faster than me?'

GASPS.

He pulls away again. Genos stops and Sonic widens his eyes.

"Here, there was something on your head." Genos releases Sonic's topknot from inside his fist. He rages from the bottom of his heart upon seeing his hair on the ground.

"You little…! Shit-…"

"You're getting careless, Speed of Sound Sonic." Genos puts his fist into maximum power and as he is ready to hit him…

'I got him now…' so he thought. When he sees nothing in front of him, 'He dodged!'.

"Huh…?" He sees two Sonic.

"What the…"

"Hahaha, so pitiful. Are you surprised? How does it feel to hit nothing with so much confidence?" Sonic laughs at him while playing with his own speed, making Genos hard to differentiate which is him.

"Through a special movement technique, I am able to create after images as I move!" he smirks slowly. "Secret technique! Four shadows burial!"

Genos stands ready to avoid anything he throws at him.

"Die! Scattered flash slash!"

Whirlwinds are created around Genos. He looks around to read his movements.

'I cannot read his movements…!'

'Then I'll blow up everything within this area.'

'Incinerator maximum power'

As Sonic wanted to come after Genos, he punches on the ground.

'Here it comes!' Fubuki widens her eyes at the impossible fight.

* * *

"Onii-chan." Saitama turns to Mayura who is tugging on his suit.

* * *

Genos crashes down on the road. 'I won? No, I didn't. He fell before I cut him.' Sonic turns around to see Genos but instead, he sees Saitama behind Genos.

"Saitama… You're gonna save your disciple? You're too soft." He stands ready for Saitama.

"Having an explosion in front of my house would be too much of a pain in the ass." Saitama sighs. "And You guys have no reason to fight to begin with. Sonic is only after me so stay here and watch." Genos crouches up when he can sense Saitama behind him.

"You're always so annoying, so I'll take you on seriously. Bring it." Saitama said as he steps forward.

Sonic sweats as he trembles in excitement.

"I've been waiting for this moment. The ultimate technique I've developed to kill you. Here it comes!" When Sonic is ready to run after Saitama, Mayura steps behind him with her murderous aura, enough for Sonic to step back. 'Lil'girl?!'

"Oh and Mayura said she hated it when the fight involves the house. She asked me to stop this." Saitama said while scratching his head.

"What…?" Sonic stops immediately when Saitama finishes his sentence and Mayura shot her head up to glare at him.

"You ungrateful bishounen…!"


End file.
